Something Worth Feeling For
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: 17 year Old Ai Sato is forced to go back to a place she has long forgotten..with a person she should, but doesn't know..Into a life to Far from the one she once had. Will she let her emotions and new circumstances consume her? or will she take advantage of this new Clean Canvas and paint a picture far more Beautiful and Daring then she ever could have imagined..
1. Not where my heart is

Note: Greetings to my fanfic Fans and lovers. Gomen (Bows) for my two year absence, I know I left a story incomplete (For what I'm worth..and fyi its being redone.) and left my fans so suddenly..without notice and I do sincerely apologies. But I am back now! And im here to bring you a love story unlike any you have ever experienced with my new fanfic: something worth feeling for. There will be Love, hate, angst, friendship, and of course my favorite..Some much needed and deserved Lemony Goodness for my Fans! :-) Sooo..Prepare to Laugh, cry, Blush, and don't forget a tissue for your tears and your nose bleeds. Reviews are Always welcomed :-) Arigato for Reading and waiting. (Bows).

Chapter One: Not where my heart Is

-Something Worth Feeling For-

You would think I'd be nostalgic watching the familiar scenery pass me by outside of the train window, The endless trees giving away quickly to tall sky scrapers as we got closer and closer to my destination. I should be nostalgic right? I am going home, but truth is all I feel is an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grow light headed even thinking the word Home and what it means for me now. If home is really where the heart is, I left mine back in Nagoya at my family shrine, with my mother.

I spent the first 7 years of my life in a business and entertainment district called Shinjuku. My father Hiro Sato and his friend, started their own trade business straight out of University..and it was in the marketing stage when I was born, so I didn't see to much of him growing up..But when I did all I could remember where his perfectly pressed suits and the late night/early morning kisses to my forehead when he finally had time off work. Oh, and the tears on my mother's cheeks every night she lay me beside her on my father's side of the futon..I remember those too. My mother was a University graduate as well. Tokyo U to be precise..where her and my father met, she had majored in Art and Theater and wanted nothing more than to become an actress, but put her dreams to the side to take care of me and support my father in his business..I can recall that being the cause of many arguments between my parents.

Then one day the arguments stopped, My dad stopped coming home almost completely, and I never seen another tear fall from my mom's eyes again as she lay me across from her on their futon, only a smile and a promise: _Soon Ai, we will have a different life..the life I've always wanted for us._

She kept her promise. A few months after my 7th birthday I was standing on the same platform I'll be standing on soon, catching the same train I'm on now..out of Shinjuku, just me, my mom, and our luggage, and shortly after.. that house and my father became just a distant memory. I never planned on being in this place again, not now, 10yrs later..Not Ever. But here I am, this time alone. I feel a tear begin to form at the corner of my eye as I think about my mother, looking beside me where my back pack sits in the place she should be right now..It feels so surreal that I wont be wishing her luck anymore for the countless auditions she attended or watching her practice her lines when she finally got a part, Instead ill be lighting candles at our family shrine for her when I take a trip back to my Grand Parents in the summer, Now.. this place will be home again, and me and my mother's time together..will be the distant memory.

"This Stop, Shinjuku!" I hear announced over the intercom, pulling me from my thoughts as the train slows and passengers moved quickly to the exit.. "here we go" I whisper to myself with a deep breath..pulling my back pack on my shoulder, as I join the crowd, twiddling my fingers in nervousness of what this new life would have to offer. I move slowly across the platform..quite the opposite of the people rushing by me..bumping my shoulders every couple of steps because of my turtle like pace, I am not as eager as them to get where I'm going. As I continue to drag my feet, I take in the scenery. The tall sky scrapers this district is known for blots out most of the sun from this angle, the tiny rays that peak through the cracks of metal and glass give off a soft orange hue, making it seem more early evening then mid-day. Crowds of men and woman in business attire click clack down the pavement..either heads down immersed in cell phones or chattering quickly away..blue tooth devices stuck to their ears..typical for a weekday in the city. Can't really remember much of this place from my childhood as I look around.. but it was lively. Plenty of People, Entertainment, and restaurants nearby as well.. doesn't seem much of a difference from Osu shopping district where my grand parents reside, though the crowds were more tourists there than residents..it still gives me a feeling of comfort in the similarity. I'm so immersed in my surroundings, I don't hear Hiro call out to me from the stairs at the end of the platform.

"Ai" he calls me in his deep voice, catching my attention as he waves me toward him, the empty feeling in my stomach intesifiying with every step. _If the area we are in wasn't so busy you could hear a pin drop_..I think as I finally inch my way in front of him and we stand staring at each other for what seems like an eternity..He looks like the pictures my mother showed me when they were in college, except older..with a mustache, but the bags resting underneath his eyes makes him look aged way beyond his years and far to worn out. I can't help but feel Uneasy standing in front of a man I am suppose to call father.. and knowing if i wasn't for the photographs during mom's moments down memory lane, all I would recognize was his perfectly pressed suit. I give Hiro credit though, he did take care of all me and mom's finances..though she left, he refused to divorce her so I guess she was still his responsibility as well.. and he did at the least send me a card for every birthday, Christmas, and New year..Even talked to me a couple of times on the phone a year when he would answer, Mom always said he was just busy when he didnt, giving me one of her assuring smiles and I would smile back..pretending I was okay with it until it got to a point where I really was okay with it because I just didn't care anymore.

"Welcome home" Hiro spoke again with a slight bow of the head and I return the gesture, mustering up as much of a smile as I possibly can. "Arigato" I speak secretly fighting back the light headed feeling from that Home word again. "Let me take your bag" he adds giving it a tug before he removed it, throwing it over his own shoulder, he starts down the steps to the street where a black town car sits waiting. "Plantine Nishi-Shinjuku Please" Hiro directs the driver as we both slip into the back seat in silence and distance, the only thing sitting in the wide space between us is awkwardness. We both clear our throats in what seems to be unison and I quickly turn my eyes to the scenery outside.. I looked up the information about the apartment building where Hiro lives on my train ride and it said it was only 6 minutes away from Shinjuku Station. _Thank God_. This reunion is making me very uncomfortable, I just want to get there and go to my new room, lay on my new bed, and think about my old happy life."Ai" he speaks my name again after he clears his throat for what seemed like the hundredth time during the ride, "Hai?" I answer with a sigh wishing we had the mutual thought of not wanting to talk at all, "I will get you settled in to the apartment first but I have to leave after, I am traveling to the United States on Business..Gomenasai".. "its fine, I understand." i add watching him twiddle his fingers just as I did earlier, was he nervous about my reaction? Mom always said physically I took after her but emotionally i reminded her so much of Hiro, with his same gestures.. expressing my moods so easily on my face and in my body language even when I tried not to, I really didn't want to believe it then but I could see it for myself now. He had no reason to be nervous of my reaction though, I'm actually relieved he is going away so I wont have to deal with the graceless energy between us..and besides, it's not like I'm not use to him being gone by now anyway.

We finally pull up in front of the high rise apartment building and I quickly make my way out the car..The sooner we get inside and he shows me around the sooner he will leave, I'm just trying to make this quick. As Hiro pulls my bag out of the trunk I eye the place.. when I was looking up the distance from the train to the apartment a picture popped up of the newly renovated building, far from the little glimpses of it I remember as a child. The new glass front and entrance adds a modern feel to the dark blue colored glass top that seemed to climb miles into the sky, they must have added 20 more floors."Different from your childhood huh? Ai.." Hiro speaks, jogging lightly up to meet my quickened walk.. placing his hand on my back as if he is guiding me forward, "Everything is new and modern..there is a gym and a pool attached to the common place on the first floor and all the the apartments including ours have been redone…I hope you will like it here." he speaks as if he is trying to sell me the apartment or like he memorized the brochure, A smile breaks through my plain facade at his attempt to acquire my interest and he smiles back as he notices..a hint of hope gracing his features.

"Here we are." Hiro spoke as we remove our shoes and step lightly onto the dark cherry wood floor, it was much bigger than I could remember..though the memories were sparse, it doesn't seem familiar at all. The living room that we walk into first is a very wide open space..with beautiful high ceilings and a wall to wall window that looks over what seemed to be all of Shinjuku..the furniture is simple black leather couches facing a huge flat screen T.v. Mounted to the nearest wall, the glass coffee table in between is adorned with small white candles atop a black glass plate shaped candle holder, and the matching black glass vase centerpiece is full of my mother's favorite flower, Lilles. Beautiful art pieces of landscapes and flowers add color to the black and white themed livingroom and kitchen, and have finally given me the calming sense of familiarity. "These were moms right?" I question hiro, who is more than eager to start a conversation with me, "Hai." he smiles as I reach out and run my finger along the antique frame, "Your mom always loved art, she said it was like seeing through someone else's eyes.. a glimpse into how they viewed the world." I smile lightly to myself..sounds like something she would say. "she always wanted to paint herself but she wasn't very good.." he snickers lightly " but your Obaachan tells me you happen to be an amazing artist…" "I don't know about amazing..I do enjoy painting landscapes from time to time..but my passion is sketching..I love to sketch portraits.. "that's a true talent" he responds with an even bigger smile on his face at my confession and suddenly I feel that light headed feeling all over again..what is he doing? Using My mother's paintings and my Obassan's information to try and bond with me? I'm getting to comfortable talking to hiro like were friends, or like he really was a father to me. _The quicker the better.._ I remind myself.

"So where's my room?" I change the subject quickly turning away from him, I do not want him to think any amount of conversation would change the fact that he was never there and we were more strangers than anything else. He clears his throat and his smile turns back into the same dull look he wore during our uncomfortable cab ride, "This way." I bow slightly to make up for my slight rudeness.. but to be honest, I'm glad he got the hint.

My room is at the very back of the hall and leads out unto a small balcony overlooking a nearby park, "I thought you might like the balcony." Hiro plainly adds standing in the doorway as I step in to look around. My futon is covered in maroon colored silk, the big fluffy maroon and gold colored pillows flattering the Gold rimmed double doors that lead out to the balcony..the side table next to my bed is home to my own phone and its own vase that almost spills over with Lille's , it is simple yet beautiful. I try to keep my solemn composure though I am impressed, but I can't contain myself when I see the desk in the corner covered in new art supplies, a brand new sketch book, and right beside it a brand new easel. "Hiro sees the smile begin to creep up on my face..and uses it to start another conversation. "Once Obaachan told me about your love for art I went out and brought you some new things..I know you couldn't carry much on the train so, she told me your clothing and shoe size as well." I turn back toward him as he quickly steps through the doorway and over to a walk in closet I hadn't noticed on the other side of the room. He pushes the sliding door back with a sense of merriment and presents a whole new wardrobe to me.."My secretary has a teenage daughter, she helped me to pick out the latest fashion for you, and the more girly items you need are in these drawers here..but if you need anything else I left an extra black card with you please feel free to get wha.." "I'm fine!" _Does he think he can buy me?_! I think to myself before sitting at the edge of my futon trying to avoid Hiro's look of surprise at my sudden and interrupting outburst.I can't hold it in any longer, all this seems a bit much for a complete stranger to offer..this huge apartment, all the new clothes, shoes, new art supplies.. As if it would bring us closer..like it would some how lessen the feeling of emptiness I feel for having to be here at all! I want to be angry, I want to lash out for 10years of just stuff he brought or money he gave to my mother instead of being there himself! But I don't want him to think I care enough! I don't care..Really..

"Gomenasai." I whisper after a few moments of grueling silence, "It's just so much to take in at one time." I meet his eyes briefly for a moment before both our orbs fall back down to the floor.."Arigato..For everything, but don't worry Hiro, I will be fine.""Hai." he says closing the closet door behind him as he heads out of the room, but before he leaves he turns to me once more, clearing his throat he speaks.. "All the information you need is in a folder on your desk, I took the liberty of signing you into a technical school not too far from here that has a graphic design class.. I thought you'd prefer that more then going late into a new high school.. you start the day after tomorrow…my emergency contacts are in there as well and an extra black card for any expenses..plenty food in the fridge but if there is nothing you like, the market is up the street..I'll be back in a week, please feel free to call me if you want…Ja ne.

I wait until I hear the click of the automatic lock from the door closing before I breathe a deep sigh of relief and throw myself back lazily onto my futon.."well..that was fun." I sarcastically remark, trying not to dwell on feeling to bad for Hiro even though I already do. _Give him a chance_.. I hear Mom's voice in my head speak those same words she use to say, when he would call as I got older and I would refuse the phone. I sigh again rolling my eyes with a smile at the thought of her.. _I will try for you mom._

RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! I jump up at the sound of my cell phone ringing in the front pocket of my book bag and rush to it, it was Obaasan, most likely checking up on me..but to be honest I'm really not in the mood to talk, did more than enough of that with Hiro, plus it was her idea after 3months of living with her and my Sofu to move here with him. She thought my mother would want me to have a better relationship with Hiro, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I know for sure she was right..but still it didn't take away my feelings of slight betrayal. "I'll call you back later Obaasan." I speak allowed as if she could hear me before i throw my cell unto my futon. I look at the clock on my wall and it reads 6pm..I was out 4 hours, wow… I didn't even feel myself go to sleep but I guess my body needed to Recoop from the mental stress of this whole ordeal. I sweep my raven colored tresses from my face and wipe the sleep from my eyes as the alluring light from the setting sun spilling into my balcony doors, catches my interest.

"Breathtaking" I remark as I pull the golden handles open, the gush of wind blowing back my thick, long curly tresses and filling my nose with the scent of spring flowers. The sky is absolutely gorgeous, the clear blueness of the day giving away to the golden and reddish orange backdrop right before twilight..the city below beginning to illuminate in preparation leaves a perfect pattern of scattered lights almost equivalent to the look of stars. My right hand begins to itch with anticipation, and my mind becomes cleared from my earlier troubles. I go into the mode mom perfectly described as Art Famine, when I was so passionate about something that I felt hungry for it.. until I could make it mine forever by sketching it to perfection in my sketch book or painting it with precision on an empty canvas. I remember the first time i felt Art famine like it was yesterday.

Me and mom at the spring festival in Nagoya watching the cherry blossom branches dance in the season's cool breeze as if they were slowly swaying to a song..the enchanting flowers falling loose from there trees and landing among the crowd so perfectly as if they had posed for the flicking cameras around them.. and a stillness came over me as i took in the sight like i had not a care in the world, every worry or sadness had dissipated and made all the room in my mind i would ever need for those flowers.. and then an emptiness..a void suddenly appearing in my heart, a longing in me for what lay in front of me..this dream like view i felt the need to hold onto forever. I had only started taking drawing seriously a couple of months before when my teacher made a big deal about an art project i had and how beautiful it had turned out, mom of course..an art lover.. had rushed out to buy me supplies, and asked me constantly to draw things for her.. _Practice makes perfect._ She would say as i huffed over her request to draw another flower or another sky, her two favorites. But she was right i had gotten better than i or she would have imagined and at that point art became not only a calling but a passion. I didn't know until that day at the spring festival that there was something far more enchanting then those flowers i was destined to capture. I turned my head to my mother who was sitting silently next to me on a bench to express this sudden new feeling that washed over me in the sights, but as i opened my mouth all that left was a small gasp. My Okaasan, dressed in a traditional pink and red kimono almost disappeared into the clutter of trees but her expression, her expression as she sat un moving hands folded delicately in her lap..was far more alluring than those cheery blossoms could ever be..the awe she felt matched mine to perfection but i could see more in her eyes not something a simple as joy..or happiness.. something Deeper.. Longing. Her face told her most powerful desire in that moment and it was so clear to me then, she wasn't looking at the cherry blossoms, she was looking at the admiration of the people for something so exquisite and she wanted nothing more at that point in time to become that scene. To pose as others admired and snapped pictures, to perform on a stage in front of thousands who cherished her skill and put on a show people would remember for the rest of there lives..just like those flowers. I drew my mother that day instead..i still drew landscapes and plants for her occasionally but nothing engrossed me more than drawing portraits of people in moments like hers..moments others would never look twice at and only i could capture the truth in.

 _But today mom, today this art famine is for you.._ I think to myself as nothing but the thought of her face filled with joy watching this sight enters my mind. I rush back into my room and quickly grab the empty sketch pad off of my new desk along with a graphite pencil to quickly draw this mesmerizing scene for memory. I run back onto the balcony trying to make haste before the sky could make any changes, but before I can touch pen to pad I am interrupted by a thick smell of smoke suddenly filling my nose and strands of silver streaks in my peripheral vision. I turn abruptly to my right to confront the cause of my unexpected delay and without warning my breath catches in my throat, my heart begins to beat a mile a minute, and I'm left speechless..at the sight of the new thing in front of me right now.

The silver streaks are instead long strands of silk like hair blowing almost wildly in the evening wind..the smell of smoke comes from the cigarette snug between perfect pink lips..burning brightly at the tip as it's inhaled and then exhaled gently, through a flawlessly shaped nose..the smoke rising and dancing through exceptionally long lashes at the tips of faultlessly closed eye lids until it spreads through the air and draws my attention to this Refined thing I cannot take my eyes off. Here he was standing on the balcony across from mine, eyes closed..immersed in his cigarette..and I cannot understand why my mind..Only moments ago could only think of drawing the beautiful sky for my Okaasan and now all I can envision is him. This stranger, Simply indulged in his effortless task, no memorizing emotion present but I have never seen Anything as Appealing to my Artist Famine as he is right now. _Draw him,_ I tell myself and before I can think twice my hand moves quickly across the empty page, glancing back and forth swiftly from him who has no knowledge of me to the pad where he is all that matters.. trying to capture every perfect line that made up his beauteous and Bewitching face.

Moments later my portrait is almost complete, but as I add the finishing lines that represent his far reaching lashes, and look up once more for clarity, his orbs are now open and he stares at me with Golden blank eyes. I feel blush creep up on my cheeks as his eyes meet mine and I bow deeply trying to hide it, "Gomenasai" I speak, more than embarrassed at being caught so consumed in my sketch of him. I keep my head bowed just waiting for him to make fun of me, or be angry I was watching him, even more, drawing him..in the least I'm going to have to explain myself right?..I was waiting for the question: what are you doing? But after a few moments pass, Nothing..Not one word. I bring my head up slowly to meet his orbs again and he still is standing there staring at me, still no emotion on his face whatsoever…No anger..No curiosity..No Nothing, just staring..like he can see through me..like I wasn't even there. "Oyasumi Nasai" I bid to him as I quickly open the doors back into my room and rush through in embarrassment and confusion.

I plop back down unto my futon tracing the sketch of him with my finger as I replay my first sight of this stranger. I have never seen someone so intriguing in my whole life and my heart still beats a mile a minute at the captured memory of him on my paper..But his eyes..though more stunning then the golden colored sky I first was inspired to draw they had no depth..no emotion..no nothing..just Emptiness..I have never seen that before either. Maybe I just caught him at a bad time, I conclude closing my sketch book, I place it to the side of me.

It was funny though..i fed my artist famine by drawing his portrait and yet the feeling still plagued me, Even funnier.. that emptiness i felt in the pit of my stomach all day

Is Gone.

End Note: Soooo.. :-) what do you guys think? Now let me say this now before someone else does lol my grammar I must admit is terrible :-( but not hard to read, and a few people on my other fan fics said my paragraphs weren't spaced out enough so I put plenty spaces this time..hopefully enough for your reading pleasure….But enough with the technical..Unlike our Silver haired, golden eyed stranger..lol are you Curious? I thought the best thing to do for this 1st chapter was right it in the present tense from my main characters point of view..ya know. give you a feel of what type of person she is and who better to tell e life story like the character themselves.. If your satisfied and want to see how it all unfolds if, then I did my job with this first chapter by pulling you in to what I promise is going to be a great inuyasha fan fic..I am very excited for this one and with this first chapter I hope you are to. As I said before Reviews are more than welcomed and Arigato for reading, until we meet again Fan Fic Fans. Ja Ne. (Bows).

 _italics_ are for thoughts. "Quotations"are for character speech and those (dot dot dots) In between words are my way of short pauses as its read. I know I know, its not a real thing in grammar BUT it works for me! Lol :-p.


	2. Blue Brighter Days

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha but my love for Sesshomaru is immeasurable.

Note: Konnichiwa all and welcome back to my latest fanfic, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter J as much as I enjoyed writing it but Fyi for those who read it when it was first posted you should go back and read again I added some things I felt needed better explanation so please check it out. I wrote my first chapter in my main characters POV, and I was thinking maybe I should change it up for this one..but now that I think about what my story is about and where It's going I'm thinking first person POV is appropriate. What do you guys think? Please let me know. Reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy. Arigato for reading. (Bows)

Chapter two: Blue Brighter Days

-Something Worth feeling for-

I huffed loudly throwing my hands up to rest on the pillows above my head in a deep, annoying frustration..I cannot sleep, Regardless of how many times I toss and turn in search for comfort, I cannot find it..No matter how many times I picked amongst the food in Hiro's fridge and the snacks in his cabinets, this hunger wouldn't leave me..and neither would his face or his silver hair. I just don't understand why, I drew him so why is my artist famine still plaguing me? I rest my hand against my stomach as it nearly growls in yearning, the feeling like a deep empty hole that could only be filled with a perfectly captured portrait. _Perfectly?_

I question myself at the word as I use the pale light of my vanity to reach my desk and grab my sketchbook, plopping back onto my futon..i once again trace my eyes over his picture. I feel blush creep up almost immediately and just like when I first lay eyes on him my heart beat quickens against my chest, seems like this artist famine is having more of an effect on me than any other before it.. _what could it be?_ I study every line and use his image stuck in my head for comparison, and just as feel my irritation growing..it come back to me. His eyes, his face..though Beautiful.. _So Beautiful_ , there is nothing there.

No expression, no emotion, no glimmer, NOTHING in the slightest as if I am staring at an angelic lifeless doll, that's it..that has to be why my artist famine won't go away, that has to be it. I must capture his sentiment and then this feeling will be gone! _I will capture it!_ I think with pure determination as I place my book on my bedside table and lay back down with a smile, basking in the foreseeable solution to my problem but sadly my glory is short lived as sudden thoughts cross my mind.. _what if he doesn't even live here? What if he was just visiting someone_ _and I never see him again?!_ "aaa..Kamisama!" I yell out as the highly probable thought creeps in causing panic to rear its ugly head… _DAMN YOU ARTIST FAMINE!_

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I suddenly jump out of my sleep from a round of louds knocks at the door.. _Who could that be?_ I think as I wipe the blinding sleep from my eyes and glimpse at my clock on the wall as I hear more loud thuds.. "Wao!" _Its 12:30 in the afternoon!_ I can't believe I slept so long! But it makes sense..when I checked the clock before I finally passed out from pure exhaustion.. it read 3:30am, Good thing school starts tomorrow, I would hate to be so late on a first day. "Ai Sato, Are you home?" I suddenly hear the muffled sound of a females voice echoing through the apartment and it pulls me from my current thought. _Who on earth could that be?_ I wonder once more as I pat down my thick long curls and head toward the entrance. "Hai" I answer, jogging to the door, it must be someone Hiro sent, his secretary maybe to check on me, Hiro and my grandparents are the only ones who know Im here anyway, I conclude..as I grip the handle and pull. "Konnichiwa Sato-San!" The girl bows slightly before flashing me a million yen smile, "Ko..nnichiwa" I reply a little confused.. _she looks a little older than me but not old enough to be a secretary,_ I think as I quickly scan her over and plus she is carrying a school bag. "Im Kagome Higurashi but you can call me Kagome-san if you like I am the daughter of your fathers business partner at the trading company, he asked me to bring your books to you from our school..Shinjuku Yamabuki."

 _Hiro didn't mention this to me, though im pretty sure it slipped his mind from our last awkward conversation._ "Hai, Dozo haitte kudasai." She takes my invitation and steps through the threshold removing her shoes, "Arigato" she replies "sorry if I woke you." She adds as we enter the living room and take a seat on the leather couch.. "Daijobudesu, I should've already been up." I smile slightly..crossing my exposed arms and legs as her statement reminds me that im still in my PJs.. _Embarrassing._ Kagome quickly places her bag down and pulls 3 books from it, putting them down onto the coffee table, "Okay." She claps her hands together with a smile like she has just accomplished something great and I snicker lightly, she seems so Energetic and positive..I can't help but to match her action. "Now that that's done..what are you doing today Sato-San?" "Huh?" I tilt my head In confusion at her sudden question and the way she speaks the words as if she has known me forever, and naturally I hesitate to answer..seems like a weird question to ask someone you've just met, but I don't want to be rude..she did bring my books to me. "Umm..Well..i thought I would just maybe watch some tv, maybe do some sketching, nothing too exciting." "You Sketch?!" she asks a tinge of excitement in her voice, "Hai." "Sore Wa Subarashi kotodesu!" kagome suddenly cheers and I jump slightly at her outburst, "I paint!" she adds, "I'm actually going to Tokyo U next spring as an art major.." "Hontoni?"my question met by a prideful and swift "Hai!..I just love art..especially landscapes that is what I usually do but I draw too, mostly flowers and fruit."

I can't help but to feel slight enthusiasm talking to a fellow artist..though I'm not one to open up to anyone especially someone I don't know, Her joyful face and kind demeanor make it almost impossible not to feel at ease, Its nothing wrong with a conversation I guess..

"My Okaasan went to Tokyo U, she loved art too.." I speak, pointing to the paintings on the wall, "she loved me to draw her flowers..I didn't draw these but lots like them." "Kawaii!" Kagome stands, admiring the work..even realizing that the frame was antique and around what year it was made..I can't help but smile once more. I've never met someone so passionate about art like myself since my mom and it makes me feel even more comfortable with her.. I can't help to wonder if that might be why Hiro sent her over. Did he want me to make a friend?

If my Obaasan gave him all the information about me.. which so far, seems like she has, She must have told him..I really didn't have any friends back in Nagoya. _You have to get some friends Ai, I'll get to old and boring for you eventually.._ I could hear my moms voice in my head speak as kagome remarks how beautiful the water coloring in the painting is and my thoughts drift. I did have a few people I would associate with back home, even eat lunch with sometimes, but no one too close that I would call friend..Mom was all the friends I needed, she understood me like no one else could, and then..atleast..I figured she was the only person that would never leave me.

But she did, and now I have no one. I can feel the happiness drain from my face as my mind takes me to that lonely place in my head where I try to hide every thought of what life will be without her, and now all I want to be again is alone. "Sato-San?" I can hear my guest call my name, and I shake my head in an effort to clear my mind.. "Are you okay? You seemed to get sad all of a sudden." "I'm fine." I remark quickly, gathering my books up..I hastly think of the kindest way to cut this visit short.

"Domo arigatozaimashita." I thank her with a bow, showing my gratitude for her kindness.. "but I should start my day, I guess I will see you in school tomorrow." "Hai." She replies with a simple nod and slight smile but it was easy to read the disappointment that mixed in with it.. "Ja ne" she adds, picking up her book bag, she turns to the exit. The last thing I want to be is rude, but I really have no intention with making friends or explaining why I might suddenly get sad.. _I just want to finish school, turn 18..and leave this place and its people where they belong..behind me._

"You don't remember me do you?" Kagome says as she stops in her tracks and turns back toward me her eyes more serious now.. "I figured you might not so I just introduced myself formally." _What is she talking about remember her? From what I know I've never met her before._ "Ie" I reply and she laughs lightly, a hint of sadness in her voice. "We use to play together when we were young in a park near by here." "Hontoni?" I respond, feeling even more guilty now for trying to send her away so quickly.. "Hai," she once again flashes her pearly whites before continuing.. "We use to pick the most beautiful flower we could find and give them to our mothers and then find some for eachother..Your flowers were always prettier than mine though, she laughs again lightly.. "I guess you always had an eye for beautiful things." I stand silent for a moment trying to recall the memory and suddenly a name comes to mind, "Kago-Chan?" I speak, my words greeted with another bright smile from the girl, "Hai..Sa Sa-Chan.." and with her confirmation, the old days we had together come flooding back.

I remember on warm spring days when the sakura trees and all the flowers were in full bloom, Mother use to take me to the park by here and that's where I first met kagome. Since our Fathers worked together Our mothers became quick friends and began setting up play dates between us two..we were so young I couldn't remember her off hand, I had to be 6, Kago-Chan a year older..I must have suppressed the memory like I did with all the others from this place but now that I can recall, She was the only child I would play with..the only person ever I could really call friend. I remember our flower picking days as our Okaasans would talk and laugh for hours on the park bench..me and kagome would hunt fields and fields of buds to find the perfect ones to present to them and to one another..Kagome was always so happy and cheerful, always smiling and she always did call me Sa Sa-Chan. Without warning Kagome runs to me and wraps her arms around me tightly, "A, Tasukatta" She sighs in relief, "It's been so long since I seen you, when Hiro-Shi told me you were back in town..I practically begged him to bring you your books, IM so Happy you remember me now!" "Watashi mo." I agree, _Looks like I might not be completely alone after all._

"Sooooo..now that you know were friends, it's very rude to just kick me out." She says with a wink..placing back down her book bag. I blush with discomposure as she easily sensed my plan moments ago, "Gomenesai..Kago-chan." _How rude am I!_ "I'll forgive you under one condition.." "Hai?" I answer nervously, "You have to let me take you out for the day." "Ummmm..I don't" "Sa Sa-chan!" Kagome snaps quickly before I have the chance to decline.. "You cannot refuse..you want me to forgive you, Migi?" Though I feel more content that we know each other, I'm nervous about hanging out. All I can think about is my silver haired stranger and my unceasing Artist famine..Im distracted Completely, what if im no fun to her? It's been so long since we've seen each other, what if she doesn't like the new me? And besides I really don't know how to have a friend… "Your putting too much thought into it Ai-chan I can tell.." Kagome chimes in as if shes reading my mind.. _Are my emotions really that exposed?! "_ Don't think about all the reasons you think you shouldn't go, just think about having fun..and besides you want my forgiveness, right?" "Migi." I give in and Kagome fist pumps in celebration. I guess she's right, theres nothing wrong with having some fun, and besides it might just relieve this artist famine, even if it's just temporary. "I'll sit here and watch TV while you get ready and I'll treat you to lunch since you haven't eaten, and maybe a movie or shopping or both!" Kago-Chan's Eagerness beams off her like a sun ray and shines into me lighting my whole mood and now I'm looking forward to it, I'm sure mom would have practically thrown me out the door to have a day with a friend.. so okay mom. _I guess I'll try it._

It took me about an hour to get ready and then me and kagome headed out. She decided to take me to a place for lunch nearby Shinjuku station called café Aaliya, Very famous for their fluffy, decorative French toast and cozy atmosphere. I order the top dish with cinnamon, apples, and whip cream..looking forward to the Nostalgia it would bring. Mom always made me French toast in the same fashion on weekends and I hope theirs is just as good. My old friend chooses a seat for us by the vast open window near the entrance before ordering a cinnamon swirl cake and milk tea.. The Relaxing view and feung shui of the café makes me even more agreeable for spending the day out. "So Ai-Chan, are you excited about school?" Kagome starts conversation as we wait for our meals to be prepared and I feel my expression go from cheery to dis-spirited with her question..Kagome quickly picks up on the shift in my mood and places her hand on mine, "Do shimashita Ka?" she asks..a hint of worry in her voice. _Whats wrong she asks..ugh, what's not wrong…_ I'm more than skeptical to open up, I'm afraid that even if I mention a little of what I'm feeling all of my doubt, worry, and fear, will rush out and spill from me like word vomit and Its unfair to put so much on her, though it would feel good to get it off my chest, right? "you can talk to me." Kagome adds with a small grin trying to reassure me as I regret my so easily read emotion, I've never opened up to anyone except mom and obaasan but I can already tell with Kagome's personality she just won't take a "nothing" or "I'm fine" as an answer, and I would hate to lie..she will probably be able to tell again anyway..besides just maybe she can put my mind at ease.

The server brings our food unexpectedly fast, saving me a few moments before I dive into my explanation, but as Kago-Chan stirs her milk tea, she watches me intently waiting..and I guess I have no choice, I take a deep breath and speak. "I wish I could just make decisions for myself that's all.." She looks slightly surprised at my answer and takes a small sip of her milk tea before replying, "So you didn't want to go to Shinjuku Yamabuki?" "I didn't want to come here at all!" With no control..the word vomit spews out of me as did a feeling of instant regret.. "Gomenesai, Kago-Chan." I whisper blushing a deep red and stuffing my big mouth with a fork full of French toast as she gives me a reassuring smile and a wave of the hand.. "daijobu..daijobu..trust me I understand how you feel…I only decided to take a graphic design class because of my otosan, if it was up to him..I would have a permanent position at the company forever and I would marry one of his young interns and have a million babies, and never go to university..why waste the money when I have my own business he'd say.." Kagome laughs peeling off a corner of her cinnamon cake and pushing it between her lips before continuing. "When I was young it felt like he was trying to map out my whole life and it drove me Crazy! But as I got older.." she smiled slightly sipping her tea and gazing out the window a simple yet deep nostalgic look on her face and for a moment I felt my artist famine creep in but I took another fork full of my lunch swallowing it down hard, trying to focus on the fulfilling taste and not her expression I would love to capture. "As I got older I realized it was just his way of trying to keep me close so..I agreed to study graphic design and work at the company part time while I attend university for an art degree.. atleast he agreed to let me live on campus instead of at home though..thats a plus." "Hai." I agree.

 _Seems like she has her future all planned,_ I conclude unable to help the envy that I feel creeping in. I was on the track to planning a future just as bright, including going to university for the same major as my friend here..I was even being considered for a scholarship back in Nagoya, but when my mother passed so did all my plans..right on by me, and before I knew it I stopped going to school all together..I just didn't care anymore. I don't know if Hiro is trying to do the same thing Kago-Chan's father did, controlling my life to keep me close..picking my school..picking my clothes..trying to all of a sudden be a father to me after 10yrs but if that's the case, I'm not at all as understanding as Kagome and I'm not at all interested in what Hiro wants. I understand I'm only 17 and I have to be here for now and endure certain things but as soon as I turn 18, I've already made up my mind that I'm going to leave this place behind just like my mother did. "Cheer up Sa Sa chan!" Kagome says cheerfully and I give her a considerate smile, "Shinjuku Yamabuki is not that bad..I'm a senior graduating this year, but I requested to take Computer technologies with your Junior class cause Mrs. Kaede is so awesome! I know your classmates, they are all pretty nice, I can introduce them to you tomorrow if you like." I try to hide the hesitation on my face at her last remark..Again, I had no intention of making friends, if I didn't know kagome previously..I wouldn't even be here. BUT, I more than appreciate her for trying to make me feel more comfortable in Shinjuku, she is going out her way to be nice and putting me at ease..I guess I at the least owe her some Cooperation. "Hai, Arigato.." I thank her, finishing my last bite of frenchtoast as she does the same with her light meal, "Doitashimashite."

We pay our bill and decide to head for a movie. Kago San says she knows a great romance that I might like and the theatre is close by, so we decide to walk..taking in the sights of different shops on our way, Kagome points out many outfits on Mannequins displayed in windows that she already owns, justifying my current thoughts of her being in to fashion as well as art, from the looks of all the clothes she brings to my attention, she must be a shopper. Hiro brought me a whole new wardrobe which I only looked over briefly but it seems his secretary and kago chan taste are quite similar..Mine NOT so much. I wasn't one for brightly colored, printed, girly clothes..I was more of a earth or darker toned, pants, hoody, and plain tshirt wearing type of girl myself…More comfort and less cute, but I had to admit these clothes were more appealing to the eye, sure to draw the attention of guys my age, but that was the very last thing on my mind.

"Kawaiiii" Kagome suddenly chants, as we come to a small quaint shop, that seems to sell more traditional clothes. "This kimono Sa Sa Chan!" she points to the display in the window, and I can't help to be at awe, at how beautiful it is myself. The Yukata is a deep crimson red, lined in brilliant gold trimming and shimmering flowers, the sleeves are transparent along with the added skirt that flutters to the floor around the silk fitted dress underneath..adding a touch of modern flare. It is breathtaking. "Ai chan do you have a kimono for new years?" Kagome suddenly asks.. "Umm I did but its small now." "Well then, you need a new one..This one!" kago chan adds, suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me into the store before I even have a chance to object. A kimono to visit a shrine on New Years is something I did with my Okasaan, something I can never do again, or don't plan on ever doing with anybody else. Kago chan bows quickly to the owner before asking him to take down the gown, her excitement bursting through as she grips my hand tighter.. "a beautiful choice." The owner says with a smile before handing over the request..the kimono looking even more stunning as its held closer to the eye. "Your taller than me and with wider hips, it looks perfect for you." Kagome compliments, holding the dress against my frame.. "hai." I agree running my hand along the flowing sleeve, "Please try it on." She pleads but I really don't see a reason.. "Kago chan I really don't plan O.." "Onegaishimasu" she interrupts with her plea, turning her lips down into the first non-smile I've seen all day.. "Even if you don't buy it, at least let me see how it looks." after another moment of reluctance, I agree not wanting to be the cause of Kago chan's frown, I let the owner lead me to the dressing room. _Nothing wrong with trying it on._

I come out of the back after slipping it on, unaware of how I look..The room had no mirror to view myself but from what I can tell and how it feels, it actually fits quite perfectly..it needs slight adjustment because of my wider hips, complimentary of my mom but other than that it feels right. As I come around the corner kagome and the owner are waiting, anticipation spread across their features, but as they finally lay eyes on me both their expressions turn into what seems to be sheer amazement. "Kiiireeeina." Kagome speaks, dragging out the compliment, causing blush to form on my face as she watches me intently. "Hitoni" I whisper bashfully, as she guides me to a nearby full length mirror..standing behind me with a wide grin. "wow" I remark impulsively..and kagome agrees, pulling my thick curls back for better view.. "you have to have this Ai-chan, it looks like it was made for you." She adds.. "arigato." I reply..warily smoothing down the slight wrinkles in the fabric as my earlier thought plays in my head.. _New Years is something I did with my Okasaan._ "I don't know where I would possibly wear it." I object, dropping my head down resistantly.. "Daijobudesu.." My friend says with assurance, placing her hand underneath my chin and lifting my eyes back up to my reflection, "Me, My brother, and a few friends from school usually go to the local shrine for New Years, we all dress up in clothes like these, so this would be perfect for you to wear..but only if you want to.." she adds sensing my deep wavering, "so you should get it just incase, I'll buy it for you." "Nao..Nao..Kago chan." I refuse, "I couldn't ask you to buy me something so expensive." Anyway..it's not like I can't afford it with the black card Hiro gave me, its just so alluring and perfect, I would hate for it to just sit in my closet doomed to just be an item that reminded me of times I could never have back. "Sa Sa chan.." Kagome calls out to me as she places a hand on my shoulder before asking the owner to excuse us for a minute.

"I never gave you my condolences for your mother and I'm sorry to bring it up now but I'm sure it's part of the reason your so uncertain about making memories here or doing new things.." I curse myself in my mind for the 3rd time about being so lucid, it makes me feel so much more bared then I want to be and in this moment I just want to run away but shyly I let kagome speak, she deserves that much.. "you feel in a way it will somehow replace the memories you already had with her but that's not true..you will only be adding to them..I know it wasn't your idea to come back here but I'm so glad you did..I got to see you again after so long..and it really makes me happy but I won't be truly happy until I can see it in you and the way that can happen is for you to make it possible, deciding for yourself that maybe its okay to look forward to making more memories here..maybe even looking forward to wearing this kimono."

That stubborn part of me still wants to run away, run and curl up in my bed until I'm 18 but now the other part of me feels a weight being lifted off my shoulders at her encouraging words, a weight of the unknown..unsure of how my life will be here, what it will be without my mother..now and in the future, but what kagome said makes me suddenly feel like the unknown doesn't have to be all bad..I had no idea that I would meet her again today or how this time out would turn out when I agreed to tag along, and even though my emotions have been up and down..I'm glad I decided to try something new..I made new memories..and who knows how much more I can make if I give it a try and keep an open mind or how beautiful, like this kimono.. they can be? _Is it really okay mom, to look forward to blue brighter days? Maybe it is._ If this day taught me anything it's that you never know what might come out of new experiences.

"Arigato." Me and my friend cheer and bow in unison as the owner, finishes up my measurements and hands me a receipt to pick up my dress at a later date, "Thank you kagome." I add with a slight bow, "you were right, and I look forward to New years." "Yoi!" kagome claps, as we exit the store and begin our journey again to the theatre.

"Now time for some romance." Kagome skips along, slightly ahead..blowing kisses into the air.. "a feudal era love story, A forbidden love between a princess and a handsome demon prince..Kawaii! how romantic!" I laugh picturing kago-chan's eyes as big hearts while she dramatically describes the plot to me.. "Hai, sounds really good." I agree, letting the heaviness of my unwillingness for this life.. fall away, with every forward step.

End note: Gomenesai! Im so sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter i have just been so busy being a mom and working but this story is such a gem i CANNOT and WILL not abandon it! Originally there were two parts to this chapter but in the end i decided to split them up into two chapters because by the time i was done it would have been like 10,000 words and your eyes would have fell out from exhaustion so the second part is already written just have to type and post it and it will be chapter 3..Now i know i used some loosely japanese terms throughout my chapter and not all of us, including myself speak japanese fluently..BUT most of us do watch anime and can understand some terms, if NOT you can also look them up but if your feeling lazy.. (like me now lol) i think they are pretty easy to figure out due to the surrounding text so you should be fine. ANYWAYZ..i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and get a better sense of our MCs character as you read and her old found again friendship that will be key to really helping her open up more and be more willing to live despite her loss as kagome did with this chapter, i think its pretty easy to see our girl kagome will play an important role to Ai..in my fanfic..very supportive and always trying to see the brightside..just like in inuyasha. I hope you guys enjoyed the read and reviews are most certaintly welcomed..now i have to eat and get ready for work so until we meet again. (BOWS) oh n PS. ill be posting next chapter before next week PROMISE.


End file.
